candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 559
| moves = 23 | target = 45,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 57 }} | moves = 23 }} Difficulty *Conveyor belts may ruin your plans due to them moving over one space every move. *Do not let the ingredients move too far to the side, because then you need to waste a lot of moves until they can be brought down any farther. *Liquorice swirls prevent striped candies from bringing ingredients down. Stars Strategy Part 1: The Liquorice Swirls *When you start out the level, you will notice that the board is split into three horizontal sections. The top section is made up of liquorice, the middle section consists of three horizontal conveyor belts that move to the right, and the bottom section is also filled with liquorice. *You are going to want to eliminate the top section of liquorice first. The top of the board is where ingredients drop from, and you will need to make those ingredients appear on the board as soon as possible if you want to have enough moves to complete the level. *Start eliminating the top section by making simple matches of three on the conveyor belt. If the opportunity to make a match of four or more arises, take it, but large matches are not entirely necessary to do well. *Use this time, and the opportunity of having a bunch of easily matchable candies together in the middle, to form as many special candies as you can. You do not necessarily need to set them off to try to clear the liquorice on top, but you should have them at your disposal in case you might need them for later. *Vertical striped candies and colour bombs are the most vital for the rest of the level. However, wrapped candies are great for clearing large chunks of liquorice. *Lastly, this is not the last of the liquorice you will see. More liquorice sadly comes down from the top of the board as you play the level. *It is important to remember that your goal is not to clear all the liquorice, but to bring down ingredients instead. Whenever an ingredient appears, it should become your first priority. Part 2: Vertical Matches *As with all ingredient levels, vertical matches are the most efficient way you can bring ingredients to the bottom. *Start off the level strong by making vertical matches on the conveyor belt to move large amounts of candy on the board. This will also give you the highest chances of causing ingredients to appear at the top. *When an ingredient appears, use vertical matches directly underneath it to quickly send it to the bottom. If you have vertical striped candies that you can use, try to place them in the same column as ingredients so that you can collect the ingredient immediately, in the same move as setting off the striped candy. However, do not forget about the liquorice swirls blocking the exit! *Also, you can use the conveyor belts to your advantage! Is a candy or ingredient in an inconvenient place? Use the conveyor belt to relocate specific candies on the board to places that are more convenient, so you have the minimum amount of trouble collecting each ingredient. Part 3: Opportunities *It is vital to take advantage of opportunities as soon as they arise. This level has a very dynamic board, and between the three rows of conveyor belts and all the huge vertical matches you will be making, the board is going to shift very often. A board that shifts often is a great thing to have; however, it can also mess up opportunities that you were planning on acting on. To combat this, do not plan out too much. Play with the one goal of collecting ingredients in mind, and opportunities will come to you. *When an opportunity does arise, such as a match of four, do not wait and try to go bigger by trying to make a match of five! The conveyor belt will likely mess up the board in ways you cannot easily anticipate, and this could ruin the match of four that you had. Better to get something than nothing! Trivia *This level, along with level 551, has the longest conveyor belts in this episode. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery